Feeling of Love
by hyoRi kim
Summary: Karena sebuah kesalahan yunho dan jaejoong harus berbagi apartemen mereka, terlebih kini dengan adanya kehadiran sosok bayi ditengah-tengah mereka. FF Yunjae - Feeling of Love, mind to RnR?


**Title : Feeling of Love**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... jung moonbin, etc.**

**Genre : Romance - Fluff**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : This is yunjae FF yaoi... BL/ boyxboy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

Dua orang berbeda kepribadian tinggal disatu atap yang sama, ditambah dengan kehadiran seorang bayi mungil yang tak disangka, keduanya - siswa Senior High School itu, terpaksa harus saling bekerja sama untuk kelangsungan bayi itu.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Kim jaejoong merupakan seorang siswa pindahan dari **chungnam**, memiliki kulit putih dan berwajah cantik seperti yeoja walaupun kenyataannya dia adalah seorang namja.

Setibanya diseoul, jaejoong langsung mencari taksi dan menuju rumah baru yang sudah dibelinya melalui seorang teman.

.

.

.

Saat turun dari taksi jaejoong berpapasan dengan seorang namja berperawakan tinggi athletis, memiliki warna kulit kecoklatan serta tampan. Itulah yang jaejoong lihat dari namja tersebut.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan mungkin namja tampan itu akan menjadi tetangganya, dengan rasa percaya dirinya jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift dengan sekotak barang bawaannya.

Sebuah apartemen berlantai lima yang tak terlalu kecil namun tak terlihat kumuh juga, cukup layak untuk ditempatinya. Jaejoong mengeluarkan kunci apartemen itu begitu dirinya tiba didepan pintu bertuliskan 531 lalu bersiap memasukan kunci itu pada pintu itu.

"..ehh..." serunya kaget saat sebuah tangan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemilik tangan itu, tangan yang sama percis dengannya berniat memasukan kunci tersebut.

'..ommooo... bukankah dia namja tampan tadi...' batinnya terkejut, jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya lalu mencoba ramah pada orang disampingnya itu.

"..maaf, sepertinya anda salah kunci, ini apartemenku..." ucap jaejoong sesopan mungkin, namja itu menaikan alisnya bingung.

"apartemenmu? kau yang salah, apartemen ini milikku... aku baru saja membelinya dari temanku" jawab namja tampan itu padanya, jaejoong menatapnya tak kalah mengerti.

"tuan bermata musang, ini apartemenku... bahkan aku punya surat bukti kepemilikannya" polos jaejoong padanya, namja tampan bermata musang itu tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"kalau itu aku juga punya" dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas bukti kepemilikan apartemen itu pada jaejoong, jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya lucu, kertas itu sama percis dengan surat yang dia punya.

"..." kedua namja itu saling bertatapan lumayan lama, sampai akhirnya keduanya kompak memasukan kunci pada pintu itu.

"..ini apartemenku..." koor keduanya kompak lalu berebut masuk kedalam apartemen itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melipatkan kedua tangannya tepat didadanya, menatap si namja tampan yang juga tengah menatapnya tajam.

"baiklah... ini batasnya, kau tidak boleh melewati batas ini... wilayah ini adalah milikku, arraseo?" ucapnya mendeklarasi, namja tampan itu memutar matanya acuh.

"terserah kau..." jawabnya singkat lalu berlalu begitu saja memasuki kamar dihadapannya.

'dasar **makhluk aneh**' batin jaejoong mencibir.

.

.

.

Hari itu dengan dongkolnya jaejoong mengeluarkan semua barang-barangnya dan mulai menaruhnya asal namun sesuai dengan tempatnya.

"**changmin**-ah! kau sudah menipuku" kesalnya sambil mengeluarkan semua bajunya asal.

Tentu saja, jika ditanya siapa orang yang membuatnya terjebak harus tinggal bersama namja asing didalam apartemen yang sama, changmin lah orangnya.

Namja jangkung itu dengan mudahnya menjual apartemen itu padanya, mungkin tidak hanya padanya... tapi pada namja tampan yang menjadi **roommate**-nya kini.

Setelah seharian berada didalam kamar untuk merutuki changmin dan merapihkan baju serta buku pelajarannya, jaejoong keluar kamarnya... perutnya sudah meraung minta diisi.

"lapar~" keluhnya lagi, dia melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 07.00 malam.

Dia keluar kamarnya berniat menuju satu-satunya dapur dirumah itu, tatapannya berhenti saat melihat pintu dihadapannya yang masih tertutup rapat.

"apa **makhluk aneh** itu belum keluar kamarnya?" tanyanya bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

"tapi... ah sudahlah, bukan urusanku" gumamnya lagi lalu berlalu menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Keesokan harinya...

.

Aku mengamati pantulan wajahku dicermin, aku tersenyum singkat, sempurna... ah jae~ kau memang manusia tertampan yang pernah ada didunia

Aku kembali merapihkan poni rambutku yang sedikit berantakan (padahal sudah sangat rapih) dengan ujung jari tengahku, dan setelah memastikan semuanya **perfect**, aku beranjak keluar kamarku dan meraih tas sekolahku yang berada diatas meja belajar.

"..ehh... pintunya masih tertutup.." gumamku saat melihat pintu kamar si **makhluk aneh** itu masih seperti kemarin siang, tertutup rapat seolah-olah belum terbuka sejak pertama kali ditutup, aku mendecak lalu kulangkahkan kembali kakiku menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

Waahhh... aku mendecak kagum saat menginjakan kakiku ke sekolah baruku ini, Shinki High School, sangat besar, mewah, dan semuanya tertata dengan sangat rapih. Jika kubandingkan dengan sekolahku yang dulu, itu jelas tidak ada apa-apanya.

Tin tinn tiinnn...

Aku langsung mengerjapkan mataku terkejut saat sebuah klakson mobil terdengar ditelingaku, aku membalikan badanku berniat minta maaf namun...

"chaesungham-" ucapanku terpotong begitu saja saat melihat si **makhluk aneh **itulah yang berada didalam mobil itu, menyetirnya sendiri dengan tampang **aneh**nya seperti biasa.

Dia menatapku risih lalu dengan santainya kembali melajukan mobilnya masuk kedalam area sekolah, aku masih terdiam... tunggu, dia memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganku? Sekali lagi, aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung... apakah itu artinya dia bersekolah disini?

"ya! kau, kenapa masih disitu? kelasnya akan segera dimulai" aku tersadar.

"ah ne ahjussi, gomawo" jawabku yang memang baru tersadar lau berlari kedalam area sekolah, wahh... gedungnya sangat mewah.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Suasana kelas pagi itu cukup ramai, bagaimana tidak... mereka mendapatkan isu bahwa hari itu kelas mereka akan kedatangan murid baru, 2 murid sekaligus, yang satu pertukaran pelajar dari **chungnam** dan satu lagi pindahan dari **amerika**.

"..pagi semuanya..." sapa kang songsaengnim saat memasuki kelas.

"..pagi buuu..." jawab mereka kompak pada wali kelas mereka itu.

"mungkin kalian sudah mendengar bahwa kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru, jadi saat ini ibu akan memperkenalkan teman baru kalian itu... hmmm... masuklah..." ucap kang songsaengnim menjelaskan lalu masuklah dua orang namja kedalam ruang kelas tersebut.

"..." seisi kelas langsung terdiam, baik yeoja maupun namja semuanya terpukau dengan kedatangan dua teman baru mereka itu.

Tampan... cantik...

Dua kalimat itulah yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

"..annyeonghaseyo, chonun kim jaejoong imnida... aku pindahan dari **chungnam**, manaseobangapseumnida..." perkenalkan jaejoong ramah, kali ini kang songsaengnim meminta namja tampan disamping jaejoong untuk memperkenalkan diri juga.

"..chonun, **jung yunho** imnida... bangapseumnida..." yunho hanya tersenyum kecil, seisi kelas mulai riuh tak terkendali setelah kedua teman baru mereka itu memperkenalkan diri.

'..jadi, nama **makhluk aneh **itu **jung yunho**' batin jaejoong manggut-manggut sendiri.

"..yunho oppa, kau bisa duduk disini..." seorang yeoja mengangkat tangannya lalu mendorong teman sebangkunya supaya pindah dan yunholah yang duduk disitu.

"jaejoong-sshi, kau juga bisa duduk disini..." seorang namja menawarkan padanya, jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil sementara kang songsaengnim menggelengkan kepalanya.

"jangan ribut, kim jaejoong dan jung yunho, kalian bisa duduk dibangku kosong itu" tunjuk kang songsaengnim pada dua buah bangku kosong yang saling bersampingan.

"nde..." jawab keduanya kompak lalu berjalan kearah dua bangku kosong itu, beberapa teman mereka mendesah berat, tak jadi satu bangku atau setidaknya dekat dengan kedua teman baru mereka itu.

.

.

.

Hari itu terlihat sekali kalau mereka - **yunjae**, seperti artis dadakan yang dikerubuni fans baru mereka, namun bedanya... jika yunho dikerubuni oleh yeoja-yeoja cantik, dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang berbedak tebal, lain halnya dengan jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil saat namja-namja itu mengerubuni dan mengajaknya untuk sekedar mengobrol, sangat berbeda dengan yunho yang terlihat dingin tapi tetap tak mengurangi pesonanya.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu...

Yunho sama sekali tidak terlalu menghiraukan kehadiran jaejoong disampingnya, mencoba menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasanya... menjadi namja cool dan tampan.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau setiap hari, baik disekolah maupun dirumah keduanya selalu saja bertemu... yunho yang mencoba sesabar mungkin ternyata kewalahan juga saat menghadapi sikap jaejoong yang berisik dan mengganggu itu, menurutnya.

"..yunho-ah, kau ingin makan sup daging atau kimchi?" tanya jaejoong saat yunho tengah mengerjakan **pr**-nya diruang tengah.

"tidak keduanya" jawabnya singkat lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya begitu saja, jaejoong menatapnya bingung namun dia sama sekali tak ingin terlalu memikirkannya.

Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan masakannya didapur, dia meracik berbagai bahan makanan dengan mudahnya dan menjadikannya menu spesial.

Setelah semuanya selesai, jaejoong menatanya diatas meja makan lalu berniat memanggil namja tampan yang selalu dipanggilnya **makhluk aneh **itu.

"yunho-ah, makan malamnya sudah siap" ucap jaejoong dibalik pintu, sejak kapan namja cantik itu peduli pada yunho.

"aku tidak lapar" balas yunho didalam kamarnya, sama sekali tak berniat untuk sekedar membuka pintu kamarnya.

"kau yakin?" tanya jaejoong memaksa.

"sangat yakin, jadi kau! berhenti mengangguku" balas yunho mulai geram, jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, sudah baik dia mengajak yunho untuk makan malam bersama tapi apa yang didapatnya? tanggapan menyebalkan dari namja tampan bermata musang itu.

"..**makhluk aneh**, menyebalkan..." gerutu jaejoong sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi panas kedalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

Malam-malam selanjutnya, yunho kembali sibuk dengan kuas-kuas diatas kanvas-nya... satu yang tidak diketahui jaejoong, kalau namja tampan itu memanglah senang **melukis**. Dia menggoreskan kuas-kuas itu dengan perlahan, sampai...

Tokk tokk tokkk...

"..yunho-ah... buka pintunya... yunho-ah.."

Yunho sedikit mendengus saat mendengar suara dibalik pintu itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan jaejoong, dia merapihkan kuas dan kanvasnya lalu berdiri menghampiri pintu.

"ada apa lagi, jae?" tanyanya malas tanpa melihat sedikitpun pada namja dihadapannya itu.

"lihat... aku menemukan seorang bayi didepan pintu apartemen" jawabnya polos, sepolos itukah dia mengatakan **menemukan seorang bayi**, bayi? bukan boneka atau sejenisnya, yunho menatapnya tak percaya... dan saat menolehkan matanya kearah **object **yang jaejoong gendong, mata musangnya sukses membulat sempurna.

Seorang bayi laki-laki mungil yang usianya mungkin satu tahunan kini tertidur dengan nyaman dan pulas digendongan jaejoong, jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya lucu pada yunho.

"kembalikan ketempatnya" singkat yunho padanya, jaejoong kini memicingkan matanya pada yunho, dia menatap sebal pada namja tampan dihadapannya itu.

"kedepan pintu maksudmu? y-ya... jangan bercanda" jaejoong nampak tak setuju.

"baiklah, terserahlah... bukan urusanku" ucap yunho lalu bebalik dan berniat menutup pintu kamarnya namun segera ditahan jaejoong.

"..yunho-ah, tunggu..." halangnya pada yunho.

"apalagi?" tak sabar yunho kesal.

"..ngh... a-aku... apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya bingung pada yunho, yunho memutar matanya sebal.

"k-kau? aishh... laporkan saja ke kantor polisi, bereskan?"

"tapi kau yang mengantarku? ahh... gomawo yunho-ah..." senyumnya pada yunho, yunho membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Aku tak percaya kini aku mengikutinya ke kantor polisi, **manusia bodoh **itu tak melepaskan sedikitpun bayi itu dari dekapannya. Selanjutnya kesialan apa lagi yang harus aku hadapi, aku memejamkan mataku lelah.

Dan setelah berjam-jam menunggu, pak polisi itu akhirnya menemui kami lalu mengatakan kalau bayi yang kami temukan memanglah murni dibuang oleh kedua orangtuanya, mereka juga belum bisa melacak keberadaan orangtua bayi itu.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada bayi ini? membuangnya?

"yunho-ah... bagaimana kalau kita merawat bayi ini bersama" ucapnya sambil memandangku, polos.

"apa kau sudah gila?"

Aku tak mempedulikannya lagi lalu keluar dari kantor polisi itu begitu saja.

"ya... yunho-ah... tunggu..."

.

.

.

"yunho-ah, dia bangun... aigoo... lucu sekali wajahnya"

"..um..ma... u..umma..."

"yunho-ah, dia memanggilku umma, lucunya... tapi mout? umma? ya... baby... panggil aku appa ne... arra? a-ppa..."

"..um..mma..."

"yunho-ah, dia tidak mau memanggilku appa..."

"..." aku menatapnya tak percaya, **manusia** ini... aishh...

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Keesokan harinya...

.

Hari itu adalah hari minggu, diminggu pagi yunho memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, sudah lama dia tidak menikmati pemandangan kota seoul.

"..yunho-ah.."

'ya Tuhan... sampai kapan **manusia bodoh** ini akan menggangguku' batin yunho menjerit.

Yunho sama sekali tak mempedulikan jaejoong yang sudah berada disampingnya dengan menggendong si bayi yang usianya kira-kira 1 tahun itu.

"jae, apa kau yakin akan mengurus bayi itu?" tanya yunho akhirnya.

"tentu saja, aku rasa aku menyukai bayi namja ini... ahh, yunho-ah lihat, mata bayi ini tajam sepertimu"

"..."

"..atau jangan-jangan, bayi ini bayimu ya, yunho-ah... mirip sekali"

"..." yunho terdiam, sweatdrop.

"yunho-ah, jangan-jangan kau sudah mengha-"

"ha? apa maksudmu kim jaejoong, jangan menuduhku macam-macam" potong yunho cepat mengerti akan arah pembicaraan jaejoong dan tentu saja dengan suara tingginya yang tak pelak langsung membuat bayi itu menangis.

"ya! kau sudah membuatnya menangis" jaejoong tak kalah berteriak dan itu justru membuat si bayi malah menangis semakin kencang.

Keduanya mulai panik, ditambah tatapan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka karena sedikit keributan yang dibuat mereka itu.

"kau ini bodoh atau apa sih... lihat, tangisannya semakin kencang" kesal yunho.

"aku tidak tau yunho-ah, lagi pula kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku"

"kau sudah menuduhku macam-macam bodoh! aku tak pernah menghamili siapapun"

"tapi aku kan hanya bercanda" balas jaejoong tak kalah nyolot.

"kau-"

"..he.. he.. he..." tak disangka bayi itu malah tertawa melihat adegan **yunjae** yang tengah adu mulut, jaejoong kembali mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"yunho-ah, lihat... bayinya tersenyum..." girang jaejoong pada yunho, yunho hanya menatapnya acuh lalu berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Siang harinya aku meminta yunho untuk menemaniku membeli beberapa kebutuhan bayi, tentu saja awalnya dia menolakku mentah-mentah, tapi dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya dia mau menemaniku.

"mout? kenapa aku harus menggendong bayi ini?" protesnya padaku saat aku menyerahkan bayi tampan nan lucu itu padanya.

"aku akan membeli beberapa perlengkapan bayi, jadi gedong **moonbin** ya" jawabku padanya, yunho menatapku heran.

"moonbin?" tanyanya bingung, aku tersenyum bangga menanggapinya.

"aku memberi nama bayi ini moonbin, **jung moonbin**" senyumku padanya, yunho menatapku tak percaya.

"moonbin? jung moonbin? JUNG moonbin? JUNG?" ucapnya dengan mata yang melotot, biasa aja yun... -.-

"ne, JUNG MOONBIN" jawabku tersenyum bangga.

"ya! apa maksudmu memberi nama belakang yang sama denganku?" marahnya padaku.

"**hehe**... aku tidak tahu, tapi bayi ini benar-benar mirip denganmu yunho-ah"

"..."

Kulihat kini yunho menatapku dalam diam, ahh sudahlah...

Dan aku pun langsung menyerahkan moonbin pada yunho, dengan wajah terpaksanya si **makhluk aneh** itu menerima moonbin dan menggendongnya tepat dibelakangku.

.

.

.

Malam harinya jaejoong tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan barunya mengurus moonbin, dari mulai membuat susu sampai menidurkannya, jaejoong melakukannya sendiri karena yunho sama sekali tak mau tahu dengan hal itu.

"jae, apa kau pernah berpikir?"

"ani" potongnya cepat.

"ya! aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku bodoh"

"apa?" tanya jaejoong cuek sambil mengganti channel TV karena moonbin sudah tidur dikamarnya, jaejoong membuat kamar khusus untuk moonbin.

"siapa yang akan mengurus bayi itu saat kita sekolah"

"bayi itu? namanya moonbin, yunho-ah"

"terserah, aku tak peduli"

"..."

"..."

"y-yun..." sadar jaejoong setelah keheningan sesaat itu.

"..." yunho hanya diam, cuek.

"..yunho-ah... aku tidak tahu, aku tidak memikirkan hal sampai sejauh itu? otte?" tanya jaejoong panik namun tetap polos.

'ya Tuhan...' batin yunho menyerah dengan semua kepolosan jaejoong, daripada melayani kepolosan jaejoong itu yunho memutuskan untuk masuk kamarnya saja.

"..yunho-ah" jaejoong tiba-tiba menahan lengannya.

"apa lagi?" tanya yunho malas.

"otte?" tanya jaejoong lagi dengan wajah polos, yang yunho artikan sebagai wajah bodohnya.

"apanya?"

"moonbin..." yunho memutar matanya.

"berikan saja ke panti asuhan, repot sekali" ucap yunho santai lalu mendapat gelengan mantap jaejoong.

"shirro! aku tidak mau..." tolaknya cepat.

"kau- ahh sudahlah..." yunho tak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya lalu berbalik.

"yunho-ah" panggil jaejoong lagi, yunho memijat keningnya.

"ya! kim jaejoong... apa kau sengaja membuatku matu muda ha?" ucapnya frustasi dengan semua kepolosan berlebih dari jaejoong.

"..." jaejoong tak menjawab, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

'..ya Tuhan...' batin yunho menggeleng.

"baiklah, aku akan mencari tempat penitipan bayi terdekat, saat pulang sekolah kau bisa menjemputnya" ucap yunho akhirnya, mata jaejoong berbinar.

"sungguh? woaahhh... gomawo yunho-ah" girangnya pada yunho, yunho memutar matanya kesal lalu kembali melanjutkan niatnya masuk kedalam kamarnya.

'shitt! malam ini aku harus mencari tempat penitipan bayi, oh jae... sampai kapan kau akan merepotkanku seperti ini...' batinnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Yunho merupakan salah satu spesies yang sulit sekali bangun dipagi hari, walau hari itu hari senin yang notabene-nya upacara rutin, yunho tetap asyik dengan tidurnya.

"ya! yunho-ah bangun... ini sudah siang, yunho-ah..." jaejoong terus saja menggedor pintu kamar yunho, namun nampaknya yunho masih enggan membuka matanya, terlebih semalam dia begadang disitus online untuk mencari tempat penitipan bayi.

"..yunho-ah..." gedor jaejoong lagi.

"..."

"sudahlah..." jaejoong berbalik meninggalkan pintu kamar yunho.

.

.

.

"ya! kenapa lama sekali" kesal yunho saat jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobinya setelah pagi itu dia menitipkan moonbin dipenitipan bayi dekat apartemen mereka.

"aku kan mengurus administrasi moonbin dulu yunho-ah" bela jaejoong setelah memasuki mobil yunho, dia lalu mengencangkan seatbelt-nya.

"tahu akan seperti ini, seharusnya tadi aku meninggalkanmu saja"

"mout?"

"ne! harusnya aku meninggalkanmu tadi" kesal yunho padanya.

"..." jaejoong menatapnya tajam.

"kalau kita sampai telat, itu salah mu kim jaejoong"

"mout? kenapa aku? kau yang membuatnya telat, tidurmu seperti kerbau"

"kerbau? ya! beraninya kau sama kan aku dengan hewan jelek bau dan kampung seperti kerbau" marah yunho pada jaejoong.

"memang kenyataannya seperti itu, kau juga jelek bau dan kampung"

"KAU! ya! turun dari mobilku sekarang juga" usir yunho tak tanggung-tanggung.

"aniyo" jaejoong menggeleng.

"turun..." yunho mendorong bahu jaejoong supaya turun dari mobilnya.

"aniyooooooo..."

"kau-" yunho benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata menghadapi tingkah jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat bodoh dan berisik itu.

.

.

.

Yunho POV

.

Kenapa hidupku sesial ini, bertemu dengan **manusia bodoh**, tinggal serumah dan tiba-tiba sosok bayi muncul dikehidupanku.

Minggu lalu aku memutuskan kembali ke seoul untuk mencari suasana baru, bukan masalah baru ataupun nasib sial seperti itu, dan hari ini sangat menyebalkan untukku.

Aku... ah, maksudku aku dan si **manusia bodoh** itu dihukum karena terlambat masuk, sungguh sial, bukan salahku bangun terlambat... lagipula dia juga yang membuatku begadang semalam lalu dipagi harinya harus mengantarkannya ke tempat penitipan bayi itu.

"..yunho-sshi" aku menoleh ke sumber suara, seorang yeoja berambut lurus berdiri dihadapanku, aku menatapnya bingung.

"ini untukmu..." ucanya pelan sambil menunduk, aku melihat sekotak makanan yang terulur padaku, sekali lagi aku menatapnya bingung.

"untukku?" ulangku padanya, yeoja itu mengangguk lalu menyerahkan kotak makanan itu.

"aku sengaja membuat bekal ini untukmu, yunho-sshi... permisi..." ucapnya lagi lalu berbalik berlari, aku menatapnya bingung.

"yunho-ah" panggil suara itu, aku menghela nafasku panjang, apa kurang dia menggangguku saat diapartemen?

"..." aku hanya menatapnya datar, dan seperti biasa dia akan menunjukan senyuman bodohnya itu.

"sini..." dia menarik lengan bajuku pelan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"ya! apa yang-"

"yunho-ah, hari ini aku mengikuti pelajaran tambahan... jadi bisa kah hari ini kau menjemput moonbin" bisiknya sangat pelan ditelingaku.

"MOUT? aku tidak mau" tolakku cepat, jelas saja aku pasti akan langsung menolaknya.

"yunho-ah kumohon..." dia menyatukan kedua tangannnya didepan dada lalu memasang wajah memelas, dia? ya Tuhan...

"yunho-ah..." panggilnya lagi dengan puppy eyes-nya, boleh ku katakan? sangat jelek.

"arraseo... kau puas?" balasku tajam padanya, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"ahh gomawo yunho-ah" ucapnya lagi lalu pergi begitu saja, oke... aku kehilangan kata-kataku sekarang.

.

.

.

Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir aku langsung melajukan mobil ku ke tempat penitipan bayi, sungguh itu benar-benar merepotkan.

Kuperhatikan wajah bayi laki-laki itu dengan seksama, matanya sekilas mirip denganku dan... nghh... siapa namanya? moonbin, jung moonbin... aku menggelengkan kepalaku, **manusia bodoh **itu benar-benar seenaknya.

Setibanya diapartemen...

Aku meletakan bayi itu disofa ruang tengah, sebelumnya aku tak pernah menyentuh apa lagi menggendong seorang bayi... tentu saja karena aku memang anak bungsu dikeluargaku, aku memiliki dua orang kakak dan semuanya yeoja.

"..oeekkk..." aku membulatkan mataku saat bayi itu mulai mengeluarkan wajah jeleknya lalu menangis kencang.

"aigoo... apa yang harus aku lakukan, hey... berhentilah menangis..." aku menoel pipinya, dia malah menangis semakin kencang, ya Tuhan jae... dimana kau.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi yunho langsung meraih ponselnya dan mendial nomor jaejoong.

"yeoboseyo" sapa jaejoong diseberang sana.

"jae, kau dimana? bayi nya menangis, ya bayi... sudah... cup cup..." ucap yunho pada jaejoong sambil kerepotan menenangkan moonbin.

"y-ya... apa yang kau lakukan yunho" panik jaejoong karena mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang cukup kencang dibalik telefonnya itu.

"aku tidak melakukan apapun, dia tiba-tiba menangis kencang"

"apa yang harus aku lakukan? aku belum selesai, ahh yunho-ah kau dirumah?"

"nde, cepatlah pulang"

"tidak bisa... ngh... yun, ku rasa dia lapar... coba sodorkan telunjukmu kedalam mulutnya, kalau moonbin membuka mulutnya, berarti dia lapar" jelas jaejoong padanya, dan yunho pun langsung mempraktekan apa yang disuruh jaejoong itu.

"nde, dia membuka mulutnya"

"dia lapar yunho-ah, kau buatkan susu untuknya, susu dan botolnya ada dilemari dapur" jelas jaejoong lagi.

"apa kau bodoh? aku tidak bisa membuat susu"

"kau yang bodoh, baca petunjuk yang tertera di kotak susu itu... uhh..." kali ini jaejoong yang sebal, yunho memutar matanya.

"arraseo aku akan mencobanya"

Klik .

Yunho memutuskan sambungannya seenaknya, membuat jaejoong mendengus kesal diseberang sana.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 07.00 pm jaejoong baru kembali kerumahnya, saat akan memasuki kamarnya jaejoong berpapasan dengan yunho.

Yunho menatapnya tajam, tentu saja karena jaejoong pulang sangat telat sementara yunho harus mengurus moonbin sendirian.

"yunho-ah, bagaimana kabar moonbin" tanya jaejoong dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"menurutmu?"

"yunho-ah, mianhae... tapi-"

"sudahlah aku lapar, buatkan aku sesuatu... dan moonbin, dia sudah tidur dikamarnya" jelas yunho lalu meninggalkannya.

"ne, aku akan memasakan makanan spesial untukmu" senyum jaejoong padanya lalu melupakan bahwa dia baru saja pulang dan langsung memasuki dapur.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Beberapa hari berlalu...

.

Tidak butuh waktu banyak untuk **yunjae** bersosialisasi dengan sekolah baru mereka, terutama jaejoong yang memang memiliki sikap hangat dan mudah bergaul dengan orang lain.

Berbeda dengan yunho, yunho cukup terkenal terutama dikalangan yeoja karena pembawaan cool-nya, yunho tak banyak omong seperti jaejoong tapi justru itulah yang menjadi daya tarik seorang jung yunho. Dia diam, dan itu sangat keren... itulah yang ada dipikiran fans disekolahnya.

Saat ini **yunjae** sedang ada dipelajaran olahraga, kelas mereka dibagi empat kelompok dan kebetulan **yunjae** berada dikelompok yang sama.

"ya bodoh! bolanya mengarah padamu, kenapa diam saja" kesal yunho saat jaejoong membiarkan bola basket yang mengarah padanya keluar begitu saja.

"bolanya terlalu tinggi yunho-ah" bela jaejoong padanya.

"kenapa tidak loncat, bodoh!"

"aku-"

"ahh aku lupa kalau tubuhmu itu pendek" potong yunho dengan seringai mengejeknya.

"aku tidak pendek, tinggiku 180 cm dan itu sudah standar"

"standar untuk orang pendek sepertimu" ejek yunho lagi.

"ya! kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan sekali yunho-ah"

"karena kau sangat bodoh" jawab yunho sekenanya pada jaejoong.

"kau! berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh! kau tahu, disekolahku dulu aku selalu mendapat juara umum" balas jaejoong tak terima.

"juara umum dikalangan orang-orang bodoh"

"kau-"

"yunho-ah, jaejoong-ah sudahlah... kenapa kalian jadi adu mulut, ayo lanjutkan sebelum lee songsaengnim kembali" jelas seungri salah satu teman sekelas mereka.

"ne..." jaejoong mengangguki.

.

.

.

"YUNHO-AH!" teriak jaejoong terkejut.

"ya! kau tak perlu berteriak, ini bukan dihutan" geram yunho lalu menghampirinya yang tengah sibuk didapur.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya jaejoong tak percaya.

"apa?" jawab yunho biasa.

"1 kotak susu kau habiskan untuk 1 hari? 1 hari yunho-ah" ucap jaejoong tak percaya, susu yang seharusnya untuk 1 minggu, jadi 1 hari ditangan yunho.

"lalu?"

"KAU BODOH!" teriak jaejoong mulai kesal.

"kenapa jadi kau yang memanggilku bodoh! kau yang bodoh"

"kau yang bodoh"

"kau"

"kau"

"kau"

"ahh kau kan **umma**nya, mana aku tahu urusan seperti itu"

"tapi kau **appa**nya, harusnya kau juga tahu bagaimana caranya mengurus bayi"

"aku tak peduli" jawab yunho acuh.

"kau harus peduli"

"ani"

"yunho-ah"

"ani ani ani" ucap yunho berulang-ulang sambil meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih dongkol didapur.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat menyayangi moonbin, setiap pulang sekolah jaejoong akan langsung menjemputnya dan bermain bersama.

"yunho-ah, bisa kau ambilkan celana binnie? dia pipis" ucap jaejoong setengah berteriak.

"AKU SEDANG SIBUK"

"yunho-ah"

"ahh nde baiklah..." kesal yunho lalu mengambil celana moonbin dan menyerahkannya pada jaejoong, jaejoong tersenyum senang pada yunho.

Dia kembali bermain dengan moonbin diruang tengah sementara yunho kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Siang itu moonbin sama sekali tidak mau tidur siang sementara jaejoong harus mengerjakan **pr**nya.

"yunho-ah, aku harus mengerjakan pr ku... titip binnie ya"

"..." tapi belum sempat yunho menjawabnya, jaejoong sudah menyerahkan moonbin padanya.

"gomawo" senyum jaejoong lalu berbalik memasuki kamarnya.

"..." yunho kehilangan kata-katanya, ingin sekali dia mencekik leher jaejoong sekarang juga.

Dengan terpaksa saat itu yunho lah yang menjaga moonbin, sampai...

"JAE-AH, DIA NGOMPOL... APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN?" teriak yunho dari ruang tengah.

"BUKA DAN GANTI DENGAN CELANA YANG BARU" jawab jaejoong yang juga berteriak karena dia sedang berada didalam kamarnya, cukup jauh dengan ruang tengah dimana yunho dan moonbin kini berada.

.

"JAE-AH DIA MENANGIS"

"buatkan susu yunho-ah"

"HA?"

"BUATKAN DIA SUSU"

.

"JAE-AH, KENAPA LAMA SEKALI? AKU HARUS MENGERJAKAN PR KU JUGA"

"SEBENTAR LAGI YUNHO-AH... KAU BISA MENYALIN CATATANKU"

"MOUT? APA KAU SEDANG BERGURAU? MENYURUHKU MENYALIN CATATANMU? KAU MENYURUHKU TERPEROSOK DIJURANG BERSAMA MU"

"KAU TERLALU BERLEBIHAN YUNHO-AH"

"KAU MEMANG BODOH" ucap yunho lagi.

"BERISIK"

"KAU YANG BERISIK, JANGAN BANYAK BICARA DAN SELESAIKAN PR MU"

"ARRASEO"

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Huhh akhirnya selesai juga...

Aku menghampiri yunho diruang tengah, ternyata dia bisa juga bersikap baik.

"binnie-ah" ucapku menyapa moonbin yang kini tengah digendong yunho.

"..he..he.."

"aku lapar, buatkan aku makanan" ucap yunho tiba-tiba.

"..." aku diam menatapnya heran.

"apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia? kau benar-benar **manusia bodoh**?" ucapnya lagi saat melihatku yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"aku tidak bodoh dan aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan"

"baguslah.. masak yang enak dan... selamat memasak" ucapnya lalu mengacak rambutku menyepelekan.

"ya! yunho-ah" protesku namun yunho sudah menghilang dari pandanganku dengan membawa moonbin kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Malam itu **yunjae** tengah makan malam bersama dan moonbin duduk dikursinya sambil mengacak makanannya.

"yunho-ah, hari ini moonbin tidak tidur siang?" tanya jaejoong disela makannya.

"..." yunho hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Mereka melanjutkan makan malamnya kembali, jaejoong terlihat sibuk dengan moonbin yang mengacak-acak makanannya.

"..um..mma... eohh..."

Saat ketiganya tengah asyik dengan makan malam mereka itu, terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

Ting tong...

"..." **yunjae** saling bertatapan. 'siapa yang datang?' batin keduanya sedikit terkejut.

"buka pintunya, kurasa itu tamumu" ucap yunho pada jaejoong.

"aniya, kau saja yunho-ah"

"..." yunho langsung menatapnya tajam.

"ya! kenapa kau selalu saja menatapku dengan tatapan itu, baiklah aku yang buka pintunya" kesal jaejoong padanya lalu berjalan kearah pintu.

"..kau tidak percaya?"

"..ani, ya... siapa kau?"

"..kau yang siapa?"

Yunho yang mendengar sedikit keribuatan langsung menggendong moonbin, dia berniat untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"jae-ah, siapa yang-" ucapan yunho terpotong saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**KEEP or DEL ?**

.

**Review **please...

FF ini khusus, karena dua ff ku kemaren bergenre angst :)) gaje? itulah **our yunjae** ^^ keep or delete?

Kamsahamnida.

.


End file.
